DC Database:Team Template
} | Ez a lap többször előforduló nevet tartalmaz. Ezek listája: } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }}. }} Image:Information-silk.png|Character Template rect 0 0 20 20 Karater Sablon desc none } | } | } | } | } | } }} | } | } | } | } }} | }} }} }} } | } | Galéria | Galéria }} }} Valódi neve } | } | Ismeretlen }} } | Jelenlegi álneve } }} } | Egyéb nevei } }} } | Személyazonosság } }} } | Vezetők: } }} } | Jelenlegi tagok } }} } | Korábbi tagok } }} } | Szövetségesek } }} } | Ismertebb ellenségei } }} } | Univerzum } }} } | Operációs bázis } }} } | } } }} } } } } } | Eredet }} } | Eredet } }} } | Megalakulás Helye } }} } | Felbomlás Helye } }} } | Alkotó } }} } | Alkotók } }} } | Angol nyelvű lap Link }} Első megjelenés } | Utolsó Megjelenés }} } | } | Ismeretlen }} } | } }} } | } } } } | Felszerelés: } }} } | Közlekedés: } }} } | Fegyverek: } }} }} } | } } }} } | Egyéb } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | Írta: } }} } |'Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: }' }} } |'Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: }' }} } |'Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: }' }} } |'Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: }' }} } |'Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: }' }} } |'Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: }' }} } |'Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: }' }} } |'Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: }' }} } |'Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: }' }} ---- en: } Új link: http://dc.kezikonyv.com/ Használat Állandó mezők | ValódiNeve = REAL NAME | JelenlegiÁlnév = CURRENT ALIAS | ElsőMegjelenés = FIRST APPEARANCE | Története = HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Felszerelés = POWERS | Szakértelmei = ABILITIES | Erő = PHYSICAL STRENGTH | Gyengék = WEAKNESSES | Felszerelés = Felszerelés | Közlekedés = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Fegyverek = WEAPONS | Jegyzetek = NOTES | Egyéb = EGYÉB INFORMNÁCIÓK | Linkek = LINKS AND REFERENCES Opcionális mezők | Teljes_Lap = jelezni kell, hogy full-e | Kép = FÁJLNÉV | EgyébNevei = ALIASES | Személyazonosság = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Társaság = AFFILIATION | Ellenségei = | Rokonai = RELATIVES | Univerzum = UNIVERSE / REALITY | OperációsBázis = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Nem = MALE, FEMALE, OTHER | Magasság = HEIGHT | Súly = WEIGHT | Szemszín = EYE COLOR | Hajszín = HAIR COLOR | Bőrszín = SKIN COLOR | KülönlegesIsmertetőjel = UNUSUAL FEATURES | Állampolgárság = COUNTRY OF CITIZENSHIP | CsaládiÁllapot = MARITAL STATUS | Foglalkozás = OCCUPATION | IskolaiVégzettség = EDUCATION | Típus = KARAKTER TÍPUSA | Eredet = KÉPESSÉGEK/TULAJDONSÁGOK EREDETE | SzületésiHely = PLACE OF BIRTH | HalálánakHelye = PLACE OF DEATH | Alkotó = SINGLE CREATOR ( DON'T USE WITH CREATORS ) | Alkotók = MULTIPLE CREATORS ( DON'T USE WITH CREATOR ) | UtolsóMegjelenés = LAST APPEARANCE | Írta = SZÓCIKK ÍRÓJA | OtherMedia = APPEARANCES IN OTHER MEDIA | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Kézi felülbírálás | Fejléc = ALAPÉRTÉK : PAGENAME | ImageSize = ALAPÉRTÉK : 200 | ImageText = ALAPÉRTÉK : PAGENAME | Galéria = ALAPÉRTÉK : PAGENAME/Galéria | HistoryHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : Powers and Ablities | ParaphernaliaHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : Notes | TriviaHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : Appearances in Other Media | SeeAlsoHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : See Also | LinksHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : Links and References Üres Szintaxis (Alap Opciók) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Characters * If Defined: ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Identity ** Category: } Eyes ** Category: } Hair ** Category: } ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } * If Not Defined: ** Category:Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Copy Edit (if } is undefined) * Special Cases: ** Category:Bald Characters (if } is Bald) ** Category:No Hair (if } is No Hair;No hair;None) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } is defined) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } is defined) *** Category:Living Characters (if } and } are both undefined) Note * TODO: Handle: Bald / No Hair (two different things), Reddish Blond, etc ** Could be handled by | HairOverride = or something to that effect? * TODO: Handle: Sinister Six members (dynamic team memberships) * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? * TODO: QA Category: {Universe} code (see bottom), if works, then deploy to all wikis. * TODO: Add } | } | ismert= Category:Ismert Személyazonosság | közismert= Category:Ismert Személyazonosság | Category:Titkos Személyazonosság }} }} } | | Category:Nincs Kép}} } | | Category:Nincs Története}} } | Category:Felbomlott Csoportok}} } | Category: Teljes Csoport Adatlapok | Category: Hiányos Adatlapok}}